Vancouver
Vancouver & Victoria's Christmas Date is the 2017 Christmas special for the Canadian Boys TV series. Premise Vancouver and Victoria celebrate Christmas together by going out on a festive date to the annual Christmas fair and market. Plot Victoria is woken rather rudely by Vancouver bouncing on her bed, excitedly and repeatedly shouting that it's Christmas. She glimpses at the calendar on the wall, reminding him that he's a day off, and it's only Christmas Eve. Vancouver's face falls, and Victoria tussles his hair playfully, telling him he's such a silly boy. Vancouver takes that as a compliment. Victoria cooks a special not-quite-Christmas breakfast of waffles, apple slices and cinnamon sprinkles with mugs of cocoa for the two of them. Vancouver gobbles down his food so fast that Victoria is still on her waffles by the time he's finished. She gets him to wash the dishes, which he ruefully agrees to do even though it's Christmas. Upstairs, Vancouver washes his hair, joking that Santa will mistake his dandruff for snowflakes. Meanwhile, Victoria gets dressed into her winter gear, slipping on some gloves and earmuffs, only to get interrupted by Vancouver wrapped in a towel. She lets him get changed in private, then combs and dries his hair down to smooth and soften it. Vancouver enjoys the warmth on his head. Once they've both gotten ready, the couple head out to catch the bus going downtown to the Canadian Common, where the fair and market is being held. They decide to go on the rides first before having something to eat. They ride on the Ferris wheel first. While Victoria enjoys the amazing views over the common, Vancouver suffers a mild anxiety attack due to his fear of heights. Victoria tries to keep him calm, but he only shields his eyes away. Next are the spinning teacups. Victoria loves being literally taken for a spin, but Vancouver feels a little disoriented from the constant revolving. He tries not to concentrate on the spinning motion by closing his eyes and grabbing on to the central pillar as hard as he can, yet he still feels a little dizzy once they've gotten off. Vancouver and Victoria then ride on the bumper cars - or rather bumper Santa's sleighs, complete with animatronic reindeer. Vancouver repeatedly bumps into Victoria's sleigh, insisting that it's because his reindeer is in love with hers. Victoria finds the analogy pretty cute, making Vancouver blush. However, the next ride proves to be the ultimate test of bravery for Vancouver. Although Victoria reassures him it's only a medium-sized rollercoaster, Vancouver's anxiety makes him enlarge it in his mind, causing a panic attack. He desperately tries to tell himself he'll come off okay as he and Victoria are taken on a wild journey of twists, turns and steep slopes. Vancouver's fear fails to have any effect, however, and he leaves the ride in one piece, though shaken. The couple ride on the carousel to cool off before they go to eat, which has been given a suitably festive twist with reindeer and sleighs. Vancouver cheerfully sings along with the Christmassy background music on the ride, his crooning voice wowing Victoria. He blushes again at his secret having been found out, but is overjoyed that he finally has a talent of his own. Vancouver and Victoria have their Christmas Eve lunch at a hot dog shack, which is modelled on a forest log cabin. Vancouver eats his with tomato ketchup, his favourite, while Victoria keeps hers plain. Vancouver accidentally splatters ketchup onto his shirt, but doesn't fret too much about it because it's red and won't show up. Victoria feels like she has to out her boyfriend's behaviour to all the other diners, causing Vancouver some awkwardness. Vancouver and Victoria warm themselves up with some hot cocoa while they stroll to the market, Vancouver having mini marshmallows and whipped cream with his. He sniffs out something meaty, leading them both to Kitchener, who is running his stall and ready-roasting turkeys. He fills some of them with floury balls of sage and onion stuffing, and catches a whiff of tomato from Vancouver, still smelling from splattering himself with ketchup. Victoria buys an unstuffed turkey off Kitchener, who wraps it in tinfoil to keep it warm and places it into a weaved seagrass basket. She also buys a box of a dozen mince pies at Vancouver's insistence and two scented candles, one in cinnamon apple and another in vanilla, for their Christmas dinner later. The couple return to the fair to go on more of the rides before the early sunset and darkness settle in. On the spinning chairs, Vancouver practises mindfulness to help him relax and avoid dizziness, earning Victoria's praise. On the helter-skelter, Vancouver mistimes his turn and crashes into both Victoria and the snow, again prompting another dandruff joke due to getting some flakes onto his scalp. Before they set off back home, Vancouver and Victoria decide to ride on the Ferris wheel again to try to condition Vancouver to not be afraid of heights. Despite his trembling legs, he remembers his mindful technique of deeply breathing in and out, and manages to see the amazing spectacle of colourful lights from the top. Due to the early darkening of the sky, and Victoria's reasoning that the turkey may go cold, the couple return home early. Vancouver sleeps for the entire journey, his head rested upon Victoria's shoulder. Back home, Victoria cooks up the Christmas Eve dinner, with some hot cocoa for their drinks and mince pies as dessert. She leaves some out on a small plate with a glass of fresh milk under the Christmas tree for a certain special visitor to savour later. After dinner, the couple relax in front of the TV by watching a marathon of Christmas movies, snuggled up warmly in their blankets. Vancouver dozes off during the viewing, leaving Victoria to watch the rest alone with him. Just before the strike of midnight, Victoria switches the TV off and prepares both herself and Vancouver to go to sleep. As they slip themselves into bed, a loud thud and the clattering of hooves can be heard against the roof. They are startled by the noise, but think nothing else of it and set off straight to sleep. The next morning, Victoria is once again awoken by Vancouver bouncing on her bed, repeatedly shouting that it's Christmas. She finds out he's right this time, and the couple head downstairs to discover the sitting room full of gifts, and the milk and mince pies partially consumed. Just as he is about to open his first present of the day, Vancouver scratches his head, prompting Victoria's stunned surprise. He reckons it must be all the heat, drying his scalp out and creating dandruff. Victoria playfully slaps his back and laughs, as does he. The couple start on unwrapping all their gifts under the illuminated Christmas tree as the flurry of snow outside sparkles like many crystals in the air. Characters * Vancouver * Victoria * Kitchener Category:Canadian Boys Christmas specials Category:Canadian Boys episodes